A B C
by Fraye
Summary: God, what are you doing to me?
1. Tell Me Tell Me

The woman in front of my scrawled a few notes down on whatever paper was on the clipboard she was holding, assuming there was a paper at all. A small smile spread across my face, mere moments before she looked up at me.

"Mr. McCloud," she said, pausing as if I'd react, "Now, do you know why you are here?"

"My name's Fox," I stated simply, avoiding her question entirely.

"Okay, Fox, do you know why you're here?" She stared me down, a red squirrel completely hiding her appearance with a white lab coat.

I shook my head, another smile forming across my face as a few chuckles escaped my lungs. One of the two men that had been standing in the shadows behind her stepped forwards, only to be sent back by a simple gesture of her hand.

I felt awkward, being stared down by the three in the room, and I'm assuming there was more on the other side of that just slightly off colored portion of the wall.

"We're here to help you Fox, and we can't do that without your cooperation," she said, soothing and soft like the voice used to address a baby. My grin turned to a slight frown and my hand swung out as I slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling from the small chair.

Almost instantly, the small pricks in my neck alerted me of what the guards had brought to the game. The sudden fatigue had my fall, in a likeness of the woman's –except with less gusto- leaving me sprawled on my side as the liquid dulled my senses.

She was back into a sitting position, her legs folded into a 'V' away from me. "Fox, you just had to answer the questions," she stated simply, "The ride in Spelling's Psychiatric Rehabilitation Center would've gone so much easier for you if you had just done as we asked."


	2. Hugs and Kisses from the Extraterrestial

The sudden pain in my head and the overall weakness were both shocks, but I couldn't flip my smile that easily. I was trapped in a small room, the walls covered in small white pillows, hundreds of small white pillows. When I saw the door, I couldn't help but throw a punch, see if it was sturdy, see if I could get out and see if the pillows continued. A sudden shock sent a pain through my entire body as soon as I had clenched my hand into a fist, as soon as my hand had flown towards the door.

Although my smile had flattened, there were still no frowns and my face didn't knot into anger even once. If only Mommy or Daddy were here to applaud me, seeing how well I was doing at restraining myself. Oh, if only.

The thought had brought the smile hurtling back to my face, and just in time for an appearance as the door opened. The same squirrel from before was revealed, a bandage over her cheek to hide the swelling.

Adorned in her hands was a plate of food, some discolored mush, a greenish gold. I simply shook my head, sticking my nose up with my smile hidden. Her response, of course, was a few select words, "Fox, it's just applesauce. We used Granny Smith to make it; we were told it was your favorite."

The sincerity in her voice was cause for the second slap; I didn't like being talked to like I wasn't an equal. Her other cheek burned red hot, but her only misstep was a stagger to the side. The look in her eyes was enough for me to take the plate, tentatively taking my first bite.

It tasted like applesauce, I had to admit that much, but there was something strange about it.

I coughed. Once, twice, thrice –and then- a small amount of blood came up as I gave one last hurrah. A few drops onto the floor, and only a small chuckle was welcomed into the air, straight from my lungs.

She marked something down on her chart, muttering, "He's allergic to the only option…"

For a second, I was pulled into her arms into a makeshift hug before she turned and left. I ran for the opening –of course- but only to be denied as a second shock erupted, this time from my neck. This sent me reeling, before I finally collapsed into the back corner.

Darkness shrouded my eyes, giving me a glimpse of the playground below me as I swung back and forth on the swing. I'd never been scared of jumping before in my life though, why did the grass look like it had something against me?

I giggled a little as the last bits of consciousness slipped away from me, "You forgot to tuck me in," I muttered as I curled into a ball.


	3. This Promise Ring Promised What?

Been a while since I've done one of these, and I don't intend to do another.

The cause for the story to be named A B C is due to the fact that this is my version of Swiper's ever-so-popular Alphabet Town. When it got received well, against his wishes, he took it down. He's given me the option to use any resources from it if need be and I haven't found a need to do that yet.

The cause for the chapter titles for being slightly off the wall is the fact that I've been writing this story on inspiration from Panic! At the Disco. In respects to them, I've made my chapter titles in a likeness of their song titles.

In no way, shape, or form will this story follow the plot of Alphabet town, it is merely a spin-off. Swiper has a hand in it in the fact that he's the only person I've been comfortable discussing plot with. He's hard to please, and he's very thoroughly pleased by the plot I've laid out so far and is intended to be written for all of you.

And no, I don't like Saosin.

Also, FFN is deleting every separator I have at my disposal.

…..

A warm breeze brushed the back of my neck, and the soon following yawn was practically matched by another's in the room. Was there a window open? Is it Summer already?

The tingle on my neck, warning me that any sudden movements may gift me a shock, was the only thing that stopped me from getting up and walking out. I didn't exactly want to be in a room with a bunch of older men discussing my feelings.

And when sociometrics became prominent in the room, I let a large sigh erupt from my lungs. One by one, someone stood up, said their name, said a few things about themselves and sat back down. The speakers ranged anything from a turtle, to a wolf, and even an elk.

Eventually it came to me, and time just dragged on as I sat in my chair, refusing to get up. I had no intention of getting to know the crazies better.

"My name's Fox, and I started flying an arwing when I was 6." I hadn't even bothered standing up, but it must've been better than nothing. There was no shock against my neck, no sign of disapproval for my actions.

It was peaceful when it happened like that.

As we rounded back to the wolf, I realized how little patience I had. I writhed in my chair just that much more, hoping I'd get noticed and be taken out of this god awful room.

But that wolf was staring at me. That wolf and his equally generic name, just there and watching me this entire session; and, when I glanced to the side, his gaze followed my own and that wall tile seemed a little insignificant.

Hey, no 1000 volts pumped through my system yet. Maybe he was a good luck charm.

Mom and Dad would be proud of my optimism if anything, but these thoughts were another thing.

Time dragged on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

Complete and utter silence, save the shuffling of cards as the nurse prepared our next activity.

And on.

The air was accentuated by that occasional sigh, or if we were so lucky to be graced with one, a yawn.

And on.

And on.

They were against the religion we practiced.

And on.

And on.

A small glimmer in a cave was something good though, right Daddy?


	4. Liar Liar Burn With Desire

Steady breathing, steady heart rate, no fever… that's healthy right? Right?

My head hurts, and I'm sweating under the covers of my bed; I'm not ready to wake up though. Waking up means facing the world; but why should I face something that so many people get to ignore? I was never allowed to ignore it…

What day was it? Time? Year? For all I know, it could be a new year; time doesn't seem to pass here. There's no moon or sun for me to look at, just an artificial light hanging over me. It doesn't matter whether it's day or night; this cell of mine leaves me to do nothing but sleep.

I glanced at the door, a small tray of food sliding in. That's the only thing my body followed anymore, an internal clock alerting me of when food would arrive in this dank little room.

By this time, I knew I had no choice in whether I could eat or not. They watched me like hawks, never-blinking in their quest to make my life a living hell. Of course I ate the food, ignoring the pills that sat on the corner of the tray.

When I heard the knock on the door, the one second warning before they'd come in and force me to take those pills, I grabbed them hastily and pushed them into the corner of my mouth, hidden dangerously close to my throat. I had to swallow them for them to become active, until then, the bitter taste would simply fill my mouth.

The figure of a crocodile, a fresh face, walked in with a grimace on his face. He was as burly as any of the other supervisors I'd had, a black suit, like that of a bodyguard's, covered most of his body. I paid closer attention, seeing the definition in his sleeves and the gut that bulged through his jacket. His purple eyes stared at me menacingly as he investigated the tray.

A simple growl escaped his lungs as he glanced at me with a scowl, turning. In the split moment of anger that hit me, as I leapt up, placing a violent kiss on his lips. The kiss wasn't intended for affection, and the crocodile was shocked the entire duration. I took this time to swap the pills to him, giving him a nice dose of exhaustion.

The next few moments were me clamping his jaw shut like a dog's, pressing him against the wall as electricity seemed to hit me in bursts through my collar. The adrenaline going through my body as I forced him to swallow the pills was the only thing stopping me from collapsing to the ground like a lifeless doll.

A grin started to curve my lips as I recognized the weakness in his eyes, each starting to close awkwardly as he tried to stay awake. His body started to slump against the well, eventually going so far as to fall to the ground below. Sirens went off, but I was too far out of the room to care.

Step after step led me down the hallway, eventually leading me to a glass window that showed a room full of many patients. This group interaction was the first ray of hope I'd had, and the obsession with it over the next few moments made me miss the sound of footsteps. I stood there, watching the figures of the men and women in there, a prick in my neck leading to their blurring as I suddenly dropped.

Whatever was in the dart acted faster than the pills, and I was out like a light. Daddy, is there hope here?


End file.
